


Emrys Is A Good Man

by RainbowFez



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowFez/pseuds/RainbowFez





	Emrys Is A Good Man

Merlin his behind a tree as Morgana moved through the forest. He’d seen a crow fly into a castle window that morning and knew Morgana was coming. It wasn’t hard to pinpoint her as she came closer to the citadel. He wasn’t great at detecting other’s magic but Morgana’s was very distinct and he was looking for it. It had been about half an hour and still no one had met her. Merlin almost thought they weren’t coming. That would be a mistake though. Morgana would definitely not take being stood up nicely. A voice cut through the darkness.

“Morgana” Mordred said, stepping out of the darkness. Merlin froze. Why did it have to be Mordred? The prophecy cannot be progressing this quickly. He’d though he had years but by the look on the knight’s smiling face he highly doubted that. 

“Mordred” Morgana called in a voice that sounded so much like the old Morgana. “I was afraid you had been caught.”

“They couldn’t catch me” Mordred promised, hugging the witch. They stayed in their embrace for a moment before releasing. 

“Mordred what is it?” Morgana asked. Mordred had a dark look in his eyes. It was the same look Merlin had saw in the water.

“Morgana I plead with you to stop this. Arthur is not your enemy. He is a good man.” Mordred said, looking up at the other woman. The forest went silent. Not even the breeze sounded.

“What has caused this” She hissed, the old Morgana vanishing instantly. “Do not turn on me. I thought I could trust you.”

“You can Morgana” Mordred said in a sweet but desperate tone. “You have been blinded by fear. I came here to try and explain. I’ve lived in Camelot. I’ve seen Arthur…”

“Do not speak of Arthur” Morgana growled, madness seeping into her voice. Her behavior matched her hair. “That man murdered hundreds and he does still. He is a tyrant just like Uther.”

“No Morgana. He’s nothing like Uther. He doesn’t hunt druids. He…”

“Magic is still illegal.” Morgana almost shouted. “He would kill you without a second thought. Can’t you see Mordred?” She growled.

“Morgana…”

“You have turned your back on me! Just like everyone else!” Her rage began to grow.

“Morgana…”

“I thought you cared for me” She shouted. “You were the last person I cared for but now I see I meant nothing. How could you…” Her voice cut off and her mouth turned down to a sneer.

“Morgana?” Mordred asked slowly.

“It was him” She hissed, her voice low and menacing. “This is the work of Emrys.” Mordred opened his mouth but was interrupted. “Do not listen the lies he speaks. He is a deranged old man. He knows nothing.” Mordred gave her a sad look.

“Emrys is not deranged and he is not the enemy. He’s a friend” Mordred sighed. Merlin couldn’t breathe. This was it! His identity would be revealed. Morgana would know.

“You know who Emrys is!” Morgana exclaimed. There were so many emotions in her voice that neither boy knew how to respond. “Then he lives within the walls.” She said more to herself. “But if he does than Arthur would have recognized him.”

“Please Morgana” Mordred started again.

“Unless he is disguising himself.” All three stood stock still.

“No. He’s not in disguise, not in Camelot.” Her head whipped to stare at Mordred. “Is Emrys even an old man!” Mordred didn’t respond. “Answer me” She screamed, advancing on the knight.

“Emrys is a good man” Mordred said firmly. Merlin watched from behind the tree. He did not expect what happened next. Mordred was flung across the ground into a bolder.

“Traitor” Morgana screamed. Her words turned to the old religion. She showed her true power. Merlin watched as she flung spell after spell at the man she claimed to care for. It wasn’t until Mordred lay still that she turned to leave. She did not look back.

Merlin jumped from behind the tree, rushing to Mordred. His hands flew to his wrist. There was a pulse but a week one. Merlin couldn’t bear to look at the boy who had just called him a friend, not now that his skin bubbled and burned. Even Magic wouldn’t be able to completely fix this damage. Merlin did his best though. He concentrated all his magic into the simple healing spells he knew.

It worked enough. His skin might still be scared for life, most of his body black from fire and his left side of his hair permanently burned off but his pulse beat stronger. Merlin forced himself to look at the boy he hated so much. He checked his body but everything seemed to be healed. He nearly jumped when a pair of eyes flittered open. Merlin gasped and jumped away. His eyes once piercing blue were now light gray almost white and covered in blood. It pooled from the sides of his eyes.

“I’m sorry Morgana” He said in a whisper. “Please forgive me. You just need to know I care. I love you and I always will. But I love Camelot its king and queen…. And him” his voice nearly gone. “Emrys is a great man Morgana and I love him, more than I ever thought I could. Know that I may care for you but I will defend Emrys with my life, to my final breath.” Mordred gasped, his blind eyes searching for light. “Goodbye Morgana. You’ll always be the mother I never had.” With that Mordred closed his eyes and fell silent. Merlin pushed the words away. He couldn’t think about this, not now!”

He pulled Mordred up with a grunt and began walking. He dragged the boy along by his waist, hoping that they wouldn’t run into any guards. They needed to get to Gaius without any questions.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mordred awoke the feelings of bandages covering most of his body. The memories from last night came flooding back to him. Morgana had been angry and he couldn’t even fight back. He couldn’t hurt Morgana, not more than he already had.

“Is he awake” A familiar voice asked? Mordred tried to keep his breathing slow and even.

“It would be almost impossible” Gaius responded. “He nearly died. The magic used on him was the worst of kinds. You’re lucky you got to him in time.” The sound of shuffling entered his ears. “Merlin when are you going to tell me what happened?” Gaius asked from right next to him. Hands touched his bandages checking his injuries.

“I already told you” Merlin said in a curt tone.

“Merlin I know when something’s wrong. You are hiding something. Don’t worry I won’t ask” Gaius rushed, most likely because of one of Merlin’s glares. Mordred almost smiled. “You wouldn’t hide it if it was important.” Merlin must have nodded. “Just know you can talk to me about anything” Gaius told him lightly.

Merlin sighed. Mordred could picture the way his face would scrunch and his eyebrows crease. It was something he would never see again. “You know dint you?” Merlin asked. It sounded more like a statement that a question.

“I do not know what you speak of” Gaius said lightly.

“Please Gaius tell me what you think” Merlin asked, desperate.

“You haven’t been able to take your eyes off him” Gaius commented. “You’ve been hovering all night. You aren’t even this bad when Lancelot was in here, not even with Arthur. You hated Mordred. I thought nothing could change that but something did.”

“Did you know how he felt?” Merlin asked. Mordred felt himself go into a panic. Merlin had heard him! He was there!”

“I may be old but I’ve been around” Gaius chuckled. “I’ve seen love so many times. Even I was in love. Yes I did see the way he looked at you. He cared for you even when you openly despised him. He had that look that you only see from a broken heart.”

“A broken heart?” Merlin asked.

“Yes Merlin” Gaius said firmly. “The one he cared for hated him. Can you imagine what it was like, to walk the halls seeing the man you love only to get glares and mistrust in return?”

“But how can I trust him?” Merlin asked, sounding more distressed than angry. “His destiny…” Merlin sighed.

“Seeing the future is not knowing it” Gaius reminded. “If you truly believed he couldn’t change than you would have let him die.”

“Kilgharrah is going to kill me” Merlin sighed.

“Even a dragon can be wrong” Gaius reminded. “Follow your instincts Merlin. They have brought you this far.”

“My instincts have been wrong before…” Merlin cut off.

“Morgana was not your fault.”

“If I had just done what Kilgharrah said than Camelot would be fine.”

“And Morgana would be dead. Merlin, I know I have told you to head the warnings of the great dragon but this time I must disagree. You were saved by this man. If you had let him die all those years ago like the dragon said than Arthur could be dead.”

Mordred’s mind was abuzz. That was why Merlin had almost let him be caught. A dragon told him to. But he hadn’t. He’d listened to his own thoughts instead of a dragon’s.

“I don’t know how to feel” Merlin sighed. “I never thought I could love again… Not after Freya.”

“You will always love her” Gaius said. “But that does not mean you can’t love again.”

“What should I do?”

“I can’t make that decision. You must decide your own fate.” The older man said. Merlin cave a curt laugh. 

“That’s the first time I ever was told that” Merlin chuckled.

“You’re life isn’t all laid out for you” Gaius promised. “You can make your own choices.” The room fell silent for what felt like hours.

“I think I’ve made my decision.” Merlin said.

“I think I’ll step out then” The old man said a slime in his voice. Mordred heard the door shut and a new set of footsteps approach.

“I know you’re awake” Merlin said without emotion. Mordred jumped. He opened his eyes out of instinct but saw nothing. 

“What have you chosen?” Mordred asked. Merlin didn’t say a word. He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly on Mordred’s.

“I want to trust you” he said almost silently. “I want to give you a chance.”


End file.
